


You've Been on My Mind

by booksinmysleep



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksinmysleep/pseuds/booksinmysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Chris-centric (but still CrissColfer) drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been on My Mind

Thinking of Darren always puts a smile on his face.

He thinks of his smile, so radiant from the day they met. He can’t even bear the sight of sadness on Darren's face, it almost breaks his heart. How small he becomes in his arms, how running his hand up and down Darren’s back always seems to calm him down. Chris just wants to kiss all of his pain away. 

Sometimes it hits him just how in love with Darren he is. He wants to squeal into his pillow and hug it tightly, a lovestruck smile on his face and his heart thudding wildly.  
Chris just wants to hold Darren and to be held by him forever.  
Lately, this thought of “forever” has been more insistent in his mind. He used to be wary of anyone who believed in this strange concept. But now, when he thinks about his life in like, 10 years or so, there’s only one consistent presence, Darren. 

He wants to fall asleep holding Darren's hand and to wake up on the edge of the bed, because Darren is sprawled on 3/4 of it. 

Darren who never pretends to listen to him, because he’s actually interested and he’s always willing to give him a piece of his mind.

Darren, who kissed him that night back in January and has never stopped. He kisses him good morning and he kisses him goodnight. But mostly he kisses him just because he can. And he always kisses Chris back.

_And, God, I could kiss those soft lips for hours, tasting him again and again._

_I could make him laugh everyday, just to see the crinkles by his eyes and his genuine, beautiful smile. I want to be able to make him laugh even 30 years from now and I want to still tell him how lame his jokes are, trying to hide my smile._

_I want to love him for the rest of my life and I want him to love me for the rest of his life. I want him to always look at me the way he does, when his eyes look like they’re shining._

_And one day he’ll have my ring on his finger and everyone will know he’s mine._

**Author's Note:**

> [on Tumblr](http://booksinmysleep.tumblr.com/post/94731191289/a-small-chris-centric-but-still-crisscolfer)


End file.
